Proposing to Lacus Clyne
by Kitkat23316
Summary: [KiraxLacus] Proposing is never easy...Even for the Ultimate Coordinator..
1. Kira's Forgotten Agenda

Kitkat : Tell me what you think! R/R please.

**Proposing to Lacus Clyne**

Chapter 1 : Kira's Forgotten Agenda

Kira dreamt about the memories he had with Lacus,

-flashback-

She kissed Kira gently on the cheek.

"My strength goes with you," Lacus said.

-another flashback-

"It would bother me a lot more if I wasn't able to protect you." Kira said as he embraced Lacus.

"Kira…" she said as her voice waivered.

-another flashback-

"Come back to me. To everybody, okay?" Lacus innocently said.

"I promise." Kira chuckled.

-end of flashbacks-

Kira opened his eyes. He turned over on his bed to face the clock.

"What the hell? 7 AM?!? I'm not even tired right now!"

"Huh?"

He heard a soft voice coming from outside on the beach.

It was Lacus, singing a harmonious tune. Kira stared at her beauty, both inner and outer.

Her light blue dress, her long pink hair flowing with the wind, her white slippers pitter-pattering across the sand. She's courageous, kind, gentle, smart, loving, caring, sweet, and all the rest of the good qualities you could find in a person.

He just stood there admiring her,

Until he heard a knock at the door.

"Master Kira? Are you awake? You wanted me to prepare the Mercedes for you so you could go into town today so early in the morning. Master Kira?" The maid said with a muffled tone from behind the door.

"Just a minute! I'll be right there." Kira said as he snapped out of daydreaming.

Kira quickly changed into his usual red and black outfit. It was warm and comfortable, so why not?

_Now why did I have to go out so early right now…, _He thought as he walked out the door to his Mercedes

Just then Lacus came from around the building followed by a bouncing Haro.

"Hey hey hey!" the Haro said.

"Hey Kira, what are you doing up so early? I'm sorry if I woke you with my singing."

"Oh no, I just woke up for some reason right now. I'm not sure why I…" Kira stopped as the wheel in his mind began turning.

_That's right! Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot!_

_I have to get an engagement ring for Lacus_!

Kira slapped his forehead.

Lacus looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus said with the most sincere eyes ever.

"Huh?!? Oh nothing..heh." Kira said as he started the car.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then. Have a nice trip!" Lacus said as she waved goodbye to Kira who was pulling out of the driveway.

_Phew! That was a close one._ _So..now what do I do...erm... I gotta get a ring! This is harder than I thought..._


	2. Kira's Adventure Into The Unknown

Chapter 2 : Kira's Adventure into the Unknown

Honk honk!

"Comon! Get out of the way so I can park damnit!" Kira said as he honked the car horn.

"Thank you..finally!" he said as he parked.

Kira stared at the gigantic mall.

"What the..how do I get through here?"

Kira just walked ahead into the mall. It was crazy! _How do people get up this early to deal with this kind of chaos?!?_ There were people everywhere, pushing, shoving, who would've thought Orb was a shopper paradise?

At the end of the great, massive influx of people he was shoved into a jewelry store.

"Wow, that was convenient." Kira said as he shrugged and walked in.

"Hmmm…which one seems right for Lacus..ah no..no…definitely n—wait…..no.."

"Need some help sir?" A lady who worked there asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm tryin to find an engagement ring for my girlfriend Lac—"

"Hey Kira! What are you doing here? This is a jewelry store you know. Were you…getting something for me?" Lacus said.

"Uh.." Kira's eyes sank into his face upon seeing Lacus here of all places. He blushed again and was speechless.

"I..uh.."

Lacus looked at him and saw a hint of deceit in him that he was hiding something, but she dismissed the thought.

"Oh well, I was going to go get some new clothes for the orphans, their old clothes are getting dirty and raggedy. See ya!" Lacus said as she waved goodbye again.

Kira waited for Lacus to be out of sight.

"Uh, that was her."

"Oh what a sweet girl, I have the perfect one for her!" the worker said.

Kira followed the lady to a vault at the back of the store.

She opened the vault.

Kira had to block his eyes because of all the lights reflecting off the big diamond.

The worker held it up.

"This is a perfectly cut, heart-shaped canary diamond, with white gold and rubies studding around it, the band is made of pure white gold also."

"Whoa, that's perfect!" Kira excitedly said.

"Here's the price tag." The lady said as she showed the tag.

Kira's mouth dropped to the ground.

"900,000?!?!?" Kira yelled.

The lady nodded.

"Uh, I'm sure Lacus won't get mad if I take that much out of our account.

Ring me up." Kira said as he handed the credit card to the lady.

He winced as he saw the price come on the register.

The lady handed Kira the precious ring in a blue velvet box.

He put it in his pocket.

_Glad that's over with…_


	3. Rule 1 Friends Are No Help At All

Chapter 3 : Rule #1 – Friends Are No Help At All

When Kira got out of the jewelry store the massive crowd of people was still there.

"Ah shit!" He said as he pushed his way out of this one.

Once he got to his car he picked up his cellphone and flipped it open.

He dialed a conference call between Athrun and Dearka.

"Hello?" Kira wondered if the call went through.

A couple seconds passed.

_What's the point in having a cell phone if you never use it?!?_

"Hey." Dearka finally answered.

"Oh hey! Is Athrun there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"Well, um, can you guys meet me at the mall? I'm over by the west-side parking lot."

"Sure." They both answered.

"But..Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that it's 9 in the morning…right?"

"So?"

…

"Wait..you know ever since I agreed to let Cagalli stay with you you've been waking up late…"

…

Dial tone….

Kira shuddered as he pictured Cagalli and Athrun right now.

He shook his head to rid his mind of those terrible images…

_My best friend, and my sister…now it hits me. Oh never mind, I got more important things ahead of me right now…_

He closed his phone and waited for them to come.

Dearka and Athrun walked to the parking lot.

"So…..where do you suppose Kira is?" Dearka asked.

"I'm guessing it's that new model Mercedes over there…" He said as he pointed in Kira's direction.

"Just a guess!" Athrun said.

"Just a guess…." Dearka mimicked Athrun.

They walked towards the car,

"You know, when you _attempt_ to be "funny", I laugh because of how stupid it is, not because it's your so-called, "funny"." Dearka said in a serious but somehow funny tone.

Athrun started laughing hysterically, Dearka was using hand motions and everything!

"See? That, was funny."

"Hey guys." Kira waved as he got out of the car.

"Let's walk over there to those tables." Kira said as he motioned for them to follow him.

They sat down.

"So…I still don't get it, why did you call us here so early?!?" Athrun demanded to know.

"Yeah, why did you Yamato?" Dearka wondered.

"Well, you see..I—uh…" Kira stuttered as he shoved the velvet box holding his precious ring inside at them.

"Oh, Oh no. Kira? ...You want us to go shopping with you AGAIN?!?!? Because last time you had so many bags I—" Dearka yelled but was cut off by Kira.

"NO!!!! ...Look inside."

Dearka grabbed the box and propped the top open.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about." Dearka murmured.

"Lacus?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded and hung his head in embarrassment.

He looked back up at Athrun.

"I need to know Athrun, how do you propose to a girl? What did you do when you proposed to Cagalli?" Kira inquired.

Athrun bit his tongue.

"Well, I sorta just slipped it on her finger and she thought it was…uh…strange." Athrun answered.

"Are you serious?" Kira said monotonously.

"Well, N—maybe, well, uh…kind of….maybe, no, uh….yes."

"Well you're no help." Kira said as he blew a lock of his hair away from his face.

"Just take her to a romantic place!" Dearka blurted out.

"Hmmm…" They all looked around for a romantic place.

Their eyes were fixed on a certain spot.

"The beach!" They all said in unison.

"Hey I said it first Athrun!" Dearka argued.

"It was my idea! I said it first!" Athrun yelled.

They continued bickering.

"Guys.."

Still bickering...

"Uh…Guys…"

Must I say it again?

"GUYS!!!!" Kira screamed.

They both quieted down. They knew not to mess with Kira when he gets angry(which rarely happens).

"So..at sunset I should take her there." Kira thought up.

"Yup, well Yamato, it seems like my work here..is done." Dearka said as he waved goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya around Kira." Athrun said as he left.

_Some helpful friends you guys are…_


	4. Beautiful Places Are Made By Disasters

**I'm sorry about this but there's a slight spoiler for GSD in the beginning…I warned you! I didn't want to put the other one because it should take place after GSD.** **Plus, that one was destroyed…(A/N You'll understand what I'm saying if you read it..and if you've watched GSD.)**

Chapter 4 : Beautiful Places Are Made By Disasters

Kira looked up at his Strike Freedom Gundam.

He looked down at his watch.

"Noontime. Great. I still have time…"

Kira climbed into the SF and launched up into the sky.

_I better do this with haste, or I'll have the Orb military after me and Cagalli won't do anything because she'll be wondering what the hell I'm doing!_

Kira's mind quickly told him, "What the hell do you mean?!?!? They'll recognize you as the legendary Freedom at Jachin Due!!! This is just an _even better_ Gundam!!! They'll all cower in fear before you!!!"

Kira hit his head with his hand to shut up his mind and got to work.

_Now where exactly should the proposal take place?!?_

Kira hovered over the whole stretch of the beach, but he was careful not to go near their house fearing that Lacus might see him.

No luck, there was no spot that caught his eye. Besides being a shopper paradise, Orb has bad tourist attractions…

He frantically searched the beach for hours. It was getting too late, he had to stop.

As he landed the SF in a large, black cove at the end of the beach, he noticed someone there taking pictures.

"Hey Kira! What the hell are you doing with that thing?!?" It was a girl.

She was all the way at the other end of the cave and Kira couldn't quite see who she was.

She came closer and waved, "Hello? Kira, are you gonna answer me?"

It was Miriallia.

"Oh hey Mir." Kira said uneasily while his eyes scanned the cove for at least one nice place.

"You seem distressed. Do you need any help from me?"

"Um…" Kira thought for a moment if she could help him.

_Of course! She's a photographer right? So she can help me find a great spot! Yes, all hail Mir!_

"Actually, you can help me out a lot! You see, I'm trying to find the perfect spot to propose to Lacus. I already figured out it's on the beach, and I have to find a spot by sunset!" Kira said.

"Oh gosh Kira. That's weird. I found a great spot where I was gonna take pictures at sunset to help Orb attract tourists! HEY! Can I take pictures of you proposing to Lacus?!? Please!" Miriallia said with her hands clasped together.

_Orb really is desperate for tourists…_

"Sure Mir, but just show me where it is!" Kira said with a newfound hope for the perfect spot to propose in mind.

"Okay okay!" Mir said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a hidden stretch of beach on the other side of the massive cliff that was _supposed_ to be the end of the beach.

_It's perfect!_

It was a hidden bay. It was closed off except for a small one-person opening between two giant rocks, and, well, the wet way, going around the cliff via shoreline.

There was a coral reef hidden under the calm waves in the bay. Many tropical fish swam around the shore too. The sun was in the center of the bay. There were also, strangely, roses growing like crazy around the back of the cove.

"Thanks so much Mir! I'm gonna go get Lacus and return the SF! And also..change.." He said while squeezing the seawater off his pants and wiping it off his boots.

He ran with his ultimate coordinator skills back to the SF. He climbed back in and returned to the hidden hanger in their house.

_Phew! It all comes down to this._

Kira went around the building. While he was going past the back, he spotted Lacus in her room brushing her long, silky hair. He smiled. _There she is._

He snuck in through the side door. Unfortunately for him, his boots started squeaking because they were still wet.

"Master Kira?" a maid said as she came around from the main entrance with a basket of laundry.

"Shhh." Kira said as he put a finger to his lips.

"Can I have an extra pair of this outfit?" He whispered as he pointed to his wet clothes.

"Sure." The maid said as she handed Kira the clothes from her basket.

"Thanks." He whispered again as he snuck upstairs to his room.

Kira took the blue velvet box out of his pocket and set it on his dresser.

When he was done changing he put it back in his pocket.

_Here we go…_

Kira swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped outside into the hallway.

He walked slowly to Lacus' room.

He turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Hm? Oh hey Kira!" Lacus said as she put her brush down and turned around.

"Lacus! Come quickly, follow me!" Kira said as he took Lacus' hand and ran out of the house.

"Oh my, Kira? What's going on?" Lacus asked as she was being pulled by Kira.

Kira took her to the back of the building and they walked to the secret bay.

"Really Kira, where are we going? I—" Lacus said as they went around the cliff into the bay.

Mir got up from her sitting position and got her camera ready.

She gasped.

"Wow…It's beautiful Kira." She said as she walked up to the shoreline of the bay and gazed at the beautiful reef fishes, then she looked up and saw the sunset.

She smiled so sweetly that Kira had nothing to do but smile sweetly back, he had to admit though, it was a too fluffy.

He knelt down.

"What's going on Kira?" Lacus said, but she knew after a couple seconds exactly what was going on.

Kira took the blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"Lacus, will you ma—WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Lacus screamed.

A huge wave had engulfed the two.

Their heads bobbed up and down in the rough ocean.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Miriallia freaked out as she frantically looked around for a lifeguard of some sort.

Lacus coughed up seawater as she came to the surface.

"KIRA! KIRA!! I CAN'T! SWIM!!!!!" Lacus said as she stuck her arm out of the water while she drifted farther away.

"LACUS!!!" Kira yelled as he grabbed her hand.

But it was no use, she drifted even farther away and sank a little lower.

By now, they were out at 20 feet, it was a bay after all.

Kira spotted something sinking down into the water below him.

He immediately dove down to grab it quickly before he got Lacus. For some reason Kira had an inkling that he would need whatever was going down there, more than Lacus needed help right now.

He got to the surface,

Gasping for breath, he looked at the thing he was holding,

His eyes widened,

"The ring!" He said as he put it in his pocket and zipped it up.

"KIRA!" Lacus screamed again.

Kira looked up.

"LACUS!!!!!" Kira sped like a motor to get Lacus back.

Just then, another huge wave came,

"Kira!!!!" Lacus said as they embraced each other and waited to go under the wave again.

They sank down.

Kira pushed hard against the currents while he had to hold on to Lacus.

When he got to the surface, Lacus felt heavier.

He pulled her up with all his strength.

Tears streamed down his face, and merged with the water...

Her eyes were closed…….her breathing had stopped……her skin had lost its warmth.

He cried out her name as he swam with all his heart back to shore.

Mir rushed in to pull Kira and Lacus up.

Kira layed Lacus gently on the sand.

"No..no…she can't be….no…not again…." Kira said as he thought of Flay.

Mir put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

He looked back.

She was crying too.

Kira laid his head on Lacus and cried,

His heart,

Broken.


	5. Connections of the Heart

Chapter 5 : Connections of the Heart

"Kira?" Mir shook Kira awake.

He lifted his head up from Lacus.

"Huh?" He said groggily.

He was a mess, his hair was all messed up, his clothes were all wrinkled, dark circles appeared under his eyes…

"I got an idea. What about mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and CPR? Try that, it's only been a few minutes…" Miriallia said hoping Kira would try it.

"Okay." Kira said as he touched his lips to Lacus' cold lips and blew hard.

A minute went by…..

………

………..

Which soon turned into 5 minutes…

Tears fell down Kira's face again.

"It's no use…"

"No, you didn't try CPR yet! You can't give up just like that!!!" Mir yelled as she hit Kira with a friendly whack on the arm.

Mir almost couldn't bring herself to look at Lacus. Kira was in so much pain, she thought of a song she heard before, "Bleeding on the inside, Crying on the out."

She saw a sad expression come over Kira's face, but it was as if something ached at him…

"Fine…" Kira said as he clasped his hands together and put them on top of Lacus' stomach.

He gave one hard push.

He felt her hand move a little.

"Huh?" Mir was confused.

"She moved!" Kira pushed hard again.

Her arms moved.

He pushed his hardest this time.

"ERRRGH!!!" He grunted as he held onto his last string of hope for Lacus.

Lacus jolted and sat upright and coughed up a lot of seawater.

Kira couldn't believe his eyes….

"LACUS!!!!!" He said as he embraced Lacus and patted her back.

She kept coughing.

"Ki—Kira?" She weakly said as she looked up with wide eyes.

He smiled as that string of hope transformed into something that binds his soul, to Lacus' soul.

She struggled to stand up.

Kira helped her.

"Thank you…." Lacus said with her voice quivering.

"Oh your welcome, but I think you mostly stood up on your own." Kira said.

"No…

I mean…Thank you, for saving me, for bringing me back to life…for……..being you. I..I…lo—" Lacus smiled.

"Oh! Which reminds me…" He interrupted, and brought Lacus to a spot where the sun still shined even though it was setting.

He reached in his pocket…

And took out the blue velvet box.

"Lacus….." Kira firmly said.

He rubbed the soft,warm velvet…

_Here it goes…_

"Oh my…." Lacus said as she tried to hold back her tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began breathing heavily

"Will you….marry me?" Kira _finally_ asked as he opened the box.

_Say yes……say yes!_

"Of course I will…" Lacus said as she burst out in tears of joy.

"Really?" Kira said as he took her face in his hands. Her warm skin made him feel so happy.

She nodded.

He touched his lips with hers.

He passionately kissed her…

He slipped the ring onto Lacus' ring finger.

-flash!- Mir took a beautiful picture of Lacus' expression with the sun setting in the background and Kira smiling.

Lacus put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Kira! It's gorgeous!" She said as she held it up in front of her.

Mir smiled, she left through the small one-person opening in the back of the bay by the rocks. She knew it was the right time for her to leave. She dreamed of the day she would be engaged to the perfect man…

Kira and Lacus kissed again.

They got up and held hands.

"Kira?"

"Yeah Lacus?"

"I'm…..glad I met you…" She said as she kissed Kira on the cheek.

"WOOHOO!!!! Yeah!"

Kira and Lacus looked up at the pier in front of them.

They both laughed.

All their friends were up there, Athrun, who was holding Lacus' Haro, Cagalli, Dearka, and Mir.

_Mir must've called them up…_

Mir winked at him and Lacus.

They smiled back.

Everyone was clapping.

"Comon, Sh, do it already!!!" Mir whispered to the others.

All their friends gave big grins.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other. They were confused.

"What's going on?" Lacus asked Kira.

He tapped Lacus' shoulder, "Look up!"

They laughed.

They were throwing down roses and cherry blossoms.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" They all chanted.

Athrun put his arm around Cagalli. Dearka smiled at Mir.

Kira picked Lacus up and cradled her in his arms,

And he kissed her.

He gave the biggest smile ever.

He had done it,

He couldn't believe it,

Yes, Kira Yamato, had proposed to the girl he loved from the moment he saw her….

Lacus Clyne.

"Lacus Yamato….Miss Yamato…Mrs. Yamato…….." Lacus said as she dreamed of her future.

"I like the sound of that…"


End file.
